In a conventional vehicle or work machine, a transmission system transfers torque from an engine or prime mover to a ground-engaging mechanism such as a wheel or track. In a tracked vehicle, for example, a transmission may transfer torque to the tracks to allow the vehicle or machine to move in a forward or reverse direction. The vehicle may include independent braking and steering systems that affect vehicle performance. The braking system may include one or more brake plates that form a pack. Repeated brake applications or braking events without allowing brake plates to cool sufficiently can cause damage to the brake pack. A damaged brake pack may negatively affect braking performance of the vehicle or work machine.
Many conventional braking systems consider only vehicle speed when controlling flow to the brakes for cooling. However, when a vehicle is travelling along a grade (e.g., travelling uphill), vehicle speed is often not representative of how much flow is required to cool the brakes.
Thus, a different control system and method is needed to control flow to the brakes of a vehicle or work machine in order to properly maintain braking performance and overall life of the brake packs.